Nekketsu Koukou Dodgeball Bu (PC Engine)
Управление Отличия от других версий * Like in arcade, both sides have four inner court players and three outer court players, but none of your rival teams has replacements. They also use the different types as in arcade, rather than in Famicom. * The tournament mode and quest mode have a time limit, but not does the VS mode. There is no penalty for holding the ball for too long. The initial time limit is 4 minutes. * All inner court players have their own names, health bars and Power Shots. Other parameters are missing. Also it is not possible to change positions. * The Nice Shots from Famicom version does not exist. * Attacking a downed player will send him away for a short distance. * You can perform an aerial Power Shot regardless of running distance. * None of the Power Shots can send the victim around the world. As such, some of them will cause the victim to land in different place. Супер броски While most of them are the same as in Famicom version, here are the differences. * The Sidewinder: Accuracy and range improved. * The Lightning: Accuracy and range decreased. * The Slug: Becomes computer-only. * The Boomerang: Accuracy improved so that it hits crouching opponents. Also tends to knock the victim into the other side of inner court. * The Breaker: Does not stop before changing direction. * The Ring: Does not exist due to the corresponding player being modified. Команды :Names are roughly translated. :For the opponents, the Power Shots of their captain can be seen in quest mode. :"AS" stands for Aerial Power Shot, and "GS" stands for Ground Power Shot. Nekketsu team This is the player team. The outfit is blue while competing with Hanazono team, and red otherwise. :Captain: Kunio (HP=44, AS=Spear, GS=Blaster) :Average: Kouji (HP=28, AS=Sidewinder, GS=Tsunami) :Average: Shin-ichi (HP=32, AS=Compressor, GS=Stinger) :Average: Hiroshi (HP=28, AS=Pulse, GS=Warp) :Outer Court: Average x3 Hanazono team In VS mode, they use the same stats as Nekketsu team, making it technically a mirror match. Referred as "country of gold". :Captain: Riki (HP=36, AS=Psycho, GS=Uppercut) :Average: Akira (HP=24) :Average: Naritaka (HP=16) :Average: Ken-ichi (HP=28) :Outer Court: Average x3 England Referred as "country of gentlemen". :Bruiser: James (HP=44, AS=Sidewinder, GS=Wave) :Scrawny: Howard (HP=44) :Average: Robert (HP=36) :Average: Macky (HP=40) :Outer Court: Average x1,Scrawny x2 Iceland Referred as "country of cold". Court is slippy. Unlike in arcade, there is no tubby players, but all scrawny. :Bruiser: Hailman (HP=44, AS=Lightning, GS=Warp) :Scrawny: Johnsen (HP=36) :Scrawny: Trossen (HP=24) :Scrawny: Lawson (HP=32) :Outer Court: Scrawny x3 China Referred as "country of red". :Bruiser: Lao-chen (HP=40, AS=Pulse, GS=Breaker) :Tubby: Li-fan (HP=36) :Tubby: Shao-chin (HP=36) :Tubby: Yi-lian (HP=36) :Outer Court: Scrawny x3 Africa Referred as "country of hot". Court is soft. :Bruiser: N-jomo (HP=44, AS=Pulse, GS=Boomerang) :Bruiser: Bili-mana (HP=32) :Scrawny: Ni-parr (HP=32) :Bruiser: Ga-da (HP=40) :Outer Court: Scrawny x1, Bruiser x2 USA Referred as "country of freedom". :Bruiser: William (HP=44, AS=Accelerator, GS=Tsunami) :Bruiser: Michael (HP=40) :Bruiser: Bill (HP=40) :Bruiser: Louise (HP=40) :Outer Court: Bruiser x3 Aliens You compete with them on a planet in the final stage of quest mode. They have one Bruiser and six Averages, all with 44 HP and name shown as "????". Режимы The PC Edition also features three game modes. Tournament mode One player use. Like in arcade, you beat Hanazono in the first round, then set off in the world to compete with other five teams. After beating USA team, you will be awarded with a trophy, then start from England team again with less timer. There is no ending for this mode. VS mode Two players use. Player one controlls Nekketsu team, and player two controlls Hanazono team (with same stat of Nekketsu team). There is no time limit, and the player winning two out of three rounds wins the match. Quest mode One player use. In this mode, Kunio sets off to find the alien who knocks him with dodge ball. * In each round, it is possible that an alien has replaced the third player of the opponent team. If such thing happens, knocking out that player will trigger a cutscene where the alien escapes with UFO, and the round stops. * If there is no alien in the round, after winning, you may exchange one of your inner court players (except Kunio himself) with the captain of opponent team. Anyone discarded from your team will not return again. * Whether you exchange members or not, Kunio will ask for info of the UFO, and the opponent captain will give hints about where it goes, by referring the destination country as something else. If he says "No, I didn't see that.", then you will find the alien if you immediately choose the same team again. * The first round takes place at Japan. After that, you can choose one of the six opponent teams to find aliens or recruit their captain. If the alien has been discovered, the team will not be selectable again. * After finding an alien, the next one will not appear in the very next round. * After finding all aliens, another cutscene will appear where Kunio and his team travel to the final planet with a spaceship, and have one last round against alien team. Beating that will get to the ending. Ссылки * http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Super_Dodge_Ball/PC-Engine_details Категория:Вышибалы Категория:Игры Категория:PC Engine